ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather Report
How Weather Report joined the Tourney Weather was originally born to the wealthy Pucci family, the younger of twins. He was stolen from the clinic nursery by a woman whose own baby had died the same day, soon after birth. In his teenage years, he worked as a juice delivery boy. One fateful day, he stopped a thief from stealing Perla Pucci's bag and within two week's time, the two began dating. Enrico Pucci, discovering that Weather was in fact his twin brother, sought to separate them in a manner that would least harm his sister. However, the "private detective agency" he used to accomplish this was actually run by the KKK, who subsequently looked into Weather's family history and found that his "mother" had married an African American man. When the KKK members saw Perla give Weather a goodnight kiss, they attacked the pair and ultimately hung Weather from a tree to die. Perla cut him down and, not realizing he still had a faint pulse, jumped off the nearby cliff to her death. Not long after, when Pucci was stabbed by the Arrow, Weather gained a Stand ability on his own as well. After regaining consciousness, he sought out the head of the "private detective agency" for information on Pucci. Weather was filled with rage at both himself and the world, but his Stand made it impossible for him to kill himself. He tried jumping off a cliff, but winds blew him back to the cliff side. He tried drowning himself, but the waves pushed him back to the shore. He even tried shooting himself, but the gun chamber filled with water and refused to work. On the fourth day after his regained consciousness, snails began to rain from the sky as a result of his Stand. Pucci then confronted Weather, revealed that they were brothers, and removed Weather's memory disc using Whitesnake. Determined to find his identity, Weather sets out to chase down a warrior named Prometheus. How to unlock *Get 2,900 ft in Home-run Contest *Play 2300 matches. For both methods, you must fight Weather Report at Green Dolphin Street Prison. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Weather Report, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Enrico Pucci's brother and user of the Weather Report Stand, Weather Report! He needs to know who he is." He will be seen above Kuroko (A Certain Magical Index), left of Gai (Guilty Crown), right of Tagoma and below Ty Lee. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Weather Report holds his right index finger on his left fingers. After the announcer calls his name Weather Report summons the Stand Weather Report, and it summons a rain storm, streaking lightning in the process. It clears to show Weather Report himself up close and he says "Weather Report can control the climate." Special Moves 280 km/hr winds! (Neutral) Weather Report blasts opponents up with a hurricane. Dry out and stiffen up! (Side) Weather Report splashes blood drops to the ground. If anyone tries to step on them, they ignite icicles. Lightning Strikes Twice (Up) Weather Report jumps into the air using his Stand to streak lightning down two times. Frog Rain (Down) Weather Report rains poisonous frogs down in front of him. The Devil's Rainbow! It's Heavy Weather! (Hyper Smash) Weather Report activates Heavy Weather to make rainbow clouds appear and turns opponents into snails for six seconds if touched. If the opponent goes under the rainbow clouds, snow and ice will drop onto the opponent. Cloud Suit (Final Smash) Based on his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Great Heat Attack. Weather Report activates his Stand's cloud suit saying "Weather Report...", using the oxygen to jet him into the opponent, spearing them into the air. He then starts rushing them while flying past multiple times, juggling them in the process, before landing and separating from his Stand as he says "Weather Report manipulates weather." He ends the attack by summoning a large storm cloud to strike his enemy with multiple lightning bolts. After this he says "Okay, that worked." Victory Animations #Weather Report turns crossing his arms then turns to look behind saying "I'm a curse on my own existence!" #Weather Report leans back and sets his left hand on his head as the Stand rains frogs around him saying "No...this is perfect. Well done." #*Weather Report leans back and sets his left hand on his head as the Stand rains frogs around him saying "I've finally caught you..." (Pucci victories only) #Weather Report raises his right forearm to his face and rests his left hand on it while the Stand makes rain and says "Guess I overdid it..." On-Screen Appearance Lightning strikes then Weather Report appears walking to his point saying "Hey, if you know who I am, would you mind telling me?" Special Quotes *I've finally found you, Pucci... (When fighting Pucci) *All I can say is that you're my enemy. (When paired with Pucci) *I'm going to finish everything here, retrieve the memories of Jolyne's father, and get revenge for F.F. Once I've done all that, I want you to kill me...got it? (When paired with Anasui) Trivia *Weather Report's rival is Curt Calhoun now the warrior criminal, Prometheus. *Weather Report shares his English voice actor with Zhou Yu, Gan Ning, Utakata, Spideraticus, Shachi, Alan Dunaway, Haunter, Jo "Joe" Yabuki, Pvt. Koguchi, Nnoitra Gilga and Gliscor. *Weather Report shares his Japanese voice actor with Gouken, Limnade Casa, Dingodile, Cookie Monster, Dr. Alan Grant, Liu Yunfei, Aloysius "Snuffy" Snuffleupagus, Count Von Count, Sengoku, Bashful, Jubei Yagyu, Empoleon, Oscar the Grouch, Cycloid Beta, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair and Kharlan. *Weather Report shares his French voice actor with the Nameless Shura, Steve Bender, Kazuma Torisuna, Steve II, Donphan, Mukai and Gooma. *Weather Report shares his German voice actor with Sharpedo, Crow Jamian and Shiroe. *Weather Report shares his Arabic voice actor with the Second Mizukage Gengetsu Hozuki, Steve Fox, Crow Jamian, Muneshige Tachibana, Donquixote Doflamingo, Daredevil, Jack Mathers, Colonel and Burn Griffiths. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters